


wish i could steal all your feelings

by scintilla (adrarerien)



Series: thirty cheesy tropes challenge [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Texting, They're stupid and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrarerien/pseuds/scintilla
Summary: Donghyuck copes with his embarrassingly brain-numbing crush on long-term best friend Mark Lee by making an online friend in a suspiciously similar situation.thirty cheesy tropes challenge: (22) online relationship (sort of)





	wish i could steal all your feelings

**Author's Note:**

> _I wish that I could reach out_  
>  _Steal all your feelings_  
>  _‘Til they fit me like a glove_  
>  — Luna Shadows, [_Youth_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjxS8-hcMMM)

**Help Me I’m In Love With My Best Friend** ****  
www.foryums.com/relationships/blogpost2866   
**12:34 am,** by **@fullsuns**

help please this is so HUMILIATING i’m in LOVE (yuck) with my (really embarrassing) best friend and i want to cry every time he makes a lame ass joke but at the same time i just really want to hold his hand or kiss his cheeks when he laughs like that ( _literally who gave him permission to make his eyes sparkle like that. really just how inconsiderate—_ ) ughghghghhggh

—

Donghyuck hadn’t thought anything of the 68–word soft rant that he’d uploaded to a relationship advice forum (in a moment of _utter weakness_ ) last week. In fact, he had almost completely forgotten about it until his phone _ding_ –ed and pulled him out of the—frankly traumatising—biology worksheets he was completing for class.

**[private chat room: fullsuns, minhyungx2]**

> **minhyungx2 • 7:45 pm** **  
> ** hi so this might come off as weird haha but i read your post in the relationship advice forum and was wondering if you’d gotten any actual useful advice? or how things are going? because i’m sort of stuck in the same boat and your post really resonated with me :/
> 
> **fullsuns •7:46 pm** **  
> ** hey it’s not weird at all! no advice, unfortunately :/ and the only update i can offer you is that i’m still (unfortunately) in love with him :/

Donghyuck put his phone back down and directed his attention back to the worksheet, only for his concentration to be shattered again by a loud _ding_!

**[private chat room: fullsuns, minhyungx2]**

> **minhyungx2 • 7:46 pm** **  
> ** ah well best of luck to you then, i guess!
> 
> **fullsuns • 7:47 pm** **  
> ** thanks i’m going to need it to get over a loser like him (¬_¬)

And then after a moment of hesitation, Donghyuck sent another message. 

> **fullsuns • 7:47 pm** **  
> ** i hope things work out well for you too :)

—

As soon as the bell rang to signal a break, Donghyuck hurriedly gathered his books and slipped out of the door of the classroom. His feet lead him to the old oak tree behind the science block and wordlessly dropped beside his best friend of twelve years (and cause of embarrassing blog posts as well, apparently) Mark Lee.

Already feeling his eyes slip shut, he found himself shamelessly dropping his head into Mark’s lap, “Please just let me sleep.”

Though his eyes were closed, he could practically feel their other friends rolling their eyes at his antics, “When will Hyuck treat Mark as a potential love interest and not a body pillow?” Jaemin snickered and Donghyuck simply flipped him off in response, still rested in Mark’s lap.

Mark shifted slightly into a more comfortable position before his fingers sank hesitantly into Donghyuck’s hair. “When will you start sleeping like a normal person? At night?”

“Sleep is for the weak,” Donghyuck replied, eyes still closed.

Mark let out a quiet chuckle, before sighing again and continuing to drag his fingers soothingly through Donghyuck’s hair. “Do you want to tell me why you stayed up so late again?”

Donghyuck made an embarrassed noise, “Nothing. I just got distracted so the bio homework took a lot longer than I anticipated. You know how much I _abhor_ anything remotely scientific.”

Renjun interrupted at this point, “You can’t even say that when biology isn’t a real science, Donghyuckie!”

Donghyuck’s eyes rolled behind his closed eyelids as the rest of his friends began arguing over the legitimacy of biology as a science. A small smile slipped onto his lips as he found himself drifting asleep, warmth radiating from his (don’t tell Jaemin) favourite pillow.

—

**[private chat room: fullsuns, minhyungx2]**

> **minhyungx2 • 5:01 pm** **  
> ** sorry for bothering you again haha but i just had to tell _someone_ gosh he’s driving me insane, how can he be so close and act like it’s nothing?
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 5:02 pm** **  
> ** wait nevermind that was stupid of course it’s like nothing, it wouldn’t mean half as much to him as it means to me :(
> 
> **fullsuns • 8:33 pm** **  
> ** sorry i fell asleep lol it was a long day
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 8:34 pm** **  
> ** but it’s only 8:30?
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 8:34 pm** **  
> ** wait sorry, stupid of me to assume we’re in the same timezone hahaa
> 
> **fullsuns • 8:34 pm** **  
> ** nah it’s 8:30ish for me as well shshdhs i just really needed the sleep
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 8:35 pm** **  
> ** with your awful sleeping habits, you almost remind me of him :/ but then again almost everything does ughdgfh he’s always on my mind maybe i am a loser like he tells me hahahahaha
> 
> **fullsuns • 8:35 pm** **  
> ** i’m sure it’s a fond ‘loser’ though :( i call my best friend a loser as well (i mean he IS but i still love him so maybe i’m the loser shhdshfshdhfdh)
> 
> **fullsuns • 8:36 pm** **  
> ** actually not going to lie, you sort of remind me of him too (´·ω·｀)
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 8:36 pm** **  
> ** idk if that was a compliment or an insult honestly like you’re in love with him but you also just said he was a loser sO
> 
> **fullsuns • 8:36 pm** **  
> ** definitely a compliment :( he’s my favourite person ever :(
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 8:37 pm** **  
> ** you really do remind me of him though :( or at least i can see him as my full sun, he’s too bright hahahahahaha
> 
> **fullsuns • 8:37 pm** **  
> ** cute lol
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 8:37 pm** **  
> ** 110% he _is_ cute :(((((((((
> 
> **fullsuns • 8:37 pm** **  
> ** again, cute lol
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 8:38 pm** **  
> ** wow look at us both bonding over being lovesick losers :(
> 
> **fullsuns • 8:38 pm** **  
> ** the best kind of friendship i guess :/

—

“Korean literature is a subject that should be abolished for the aforementioned reasons, and thus, I rest my case. We as the proposition strongly believe that we should not have to attend classes that are more effective in causing headaches than watching Lee Donghyuck pretend he’s _not_ in love with Mark Lee.”

Jaemin bowed dramatically, only to be met with uproarious clapping and cheering. Mr Moon sighed deeply through his nose and looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel. Donghyuck’s only response was to drop his head in defeat to his desk, by now being used to Jaemin’s number one talent of _tormenting him_.

“Well spoken Na Jaemin,” Mr Moon spoke finally, causing the class to quiet down marginally, “but we’re going to have to work on your arguments a bit.” He shuffled his papers in defeat, “I believe the debate was supposed to be on the merits of Korean literature, not on the reasons as to why you would like to drop my class.” He hummed thoughtfully, “Or why you want your two friends to get together for that matter.”

“No offence intended Seonsaeng–nim.” Jaemin laughed good–naturedly, “I love your class, I just hate Korean Lit.”

“They’re the same class.” Donghyuck pointed out unhelpfully.

—

**[private chat room: fullsuns, minhyungx2]**

> **fullsuns • 12:10 pm** **  
> ** sometimes i’m reminded of why i’m so utterly in love with my stupid best friend and really it’s only _partly_ because of how much my other friends suck in comparison
> 
> **fullsuns • 12:10 pm** **  
> ** ugh i need new friends—ones that preferably have hobbies other than humiliating me in class
> 
> **fullsuns • 12:11 pm** **  
> ** sorry you’re probably in class right now hhhhh

—

When lunchtime rolled around, Donghyuck was still being ribbed by Jeno and Renjun about Jaemin’s debate in their Korean Lit class. Donghyuck knew that he should be somewhat worried about how quickly the news had spread since Jeno and Renjun weren’t even in his Korean Lit class, but he couldn't bring himself to be bothered since Mark hasn’t spoken more than two words for the entire of their lunch break.

The older boy had greeted Donghyuck with a warm smile as always, but his attention had been quickly stolen by his phone. Jeno had attempted to steal a glance of what was on Mark’s screen, only to be flicked in the forehead with enough force to leave him pouting for Jaemin’s attention.

Mark had a subtle grin on his face as if he had tried and failed miserably to hide his amusement at whatever he was seeing. Donghyuck tried to quash down his feelings of curiosity as Mark chewed distractedly on his lower lip and typed something into the device.

“Mark–hyung… You’ve typed out that message so many times already… and the crevice between your eyebrows is deeper than a drainage basin.” Donghyuck crawled closer to the other, “Who are you messaging anyway?”

This seemed to jolt Mark out of whatever state he was in, colour rising high in his cheeks as he hurried to hide his phone out of Donghyuck’s sight. “I was just telling my brother about when I’d be back tonight. No big deal.”

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow sceptically, “And your _brother_ made you that blushy and giggly?”

The three stooges behind them “Ooh”–eh in unison. “Jealous girlfriend Hyuck has reappeared!”

“Hmm... Hyung has been getting a lot of confessions lately. Maybe it’s that cutie in his maths class, Mina–ssi.”

Donghyuck sat back down onto his heels, letting out a deep sigh. “I don’t care if Mark–hyung has a girlfriend or not.” He said it firmly, more to convince himself than anyone else. “I’ll be happy if he’s happy. But as his best friend, I feel betrayed because he’s _clearly_ keeping a secret from me!”

(He missed the brief intake of breath beside him.)

Jaemin looked wounded, “Donghyuck–ah, I thought _I_ was your best friend.”

Donghyuck’s voice grew shrill, “ _You’re the one who told our entire Korean Lit class that I was in love with Mark–hyung but in denial_ and _that it gave you a headache to witness!_ ”

Jaemin snickered as Mark’s eyes widened comically, “Sorry, Hyuck–ah, is there something you want to tell me?”

“In your dreams, loser.”

_Indeed, Donghyuck wished he could tell Mark about how he felt._

—

**[private chat room: fullsuns, minhyungx2]**

> **minhyungx2 • 4:20 pm** **  
> ** woah hope things weren’t _too_ awful for you
> 
> **fullsuns • 4:27 pm** **  
> ** nah they suck royally but they mean well
> 
> **fullsuns • 4:27 pm** **  
> ** mostly.
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:28 pm** **  
> ** he’s so cute wtf i really want to tell him but he’d never let it go
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:29 pm** **  
> ** also have you ever been friendzoned so hard that you literally felt like your heart dropped out of your ass hahaha
> 
> **fullsuns • 4:30 pm** **  
> ** he called me bro once but i hit him and it’s never happened again thANKFULLY
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:30 pm** **  
> ** hahahahahaha rip
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:31 pm** **  
> ** also i don’t mean to burden you with my super emo issues but
> 
> **fullsuns • 4:31 pm** **  
> ** lay it all on me [B]ro
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:32 pm** **  
> ** [B]ro omg
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:35 pm** **  
> ** anyways so like i just feel so stupid haha i mean our friends regularly make fun of our relationship (happens when you know each better than you know yourselves) but he dismisses it and idk if i should be taking this as a sign that he would absolutely never even consider it or if i’m just overthinking but when the topic of me getting a girlfriend is raised he seems totally okay with that too like idk am i reading into this too much or is this just a surefire way of knowing that it’s not going to happen? sometimes i think that i should just give it up i mean it’s been forever—forever of me being helplessly in love with someone who has never even _thought_ of me in that way so why would he start now. but then he laughs and shit i can’t imagine a life where i’m not stupidly in love with him even if he makes my life so much harder because he lowkey hates me hahahahaha
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:36 pm** **  
> ** woah that was a lot sorry for unloading that all on you haha
> 
> **fullsuns • 4:37 pm** **  
> ** stop apologising for breathing minhyung omg just treat me like another [B]ro
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:37 pm** **  
> ** wow you must torment your poor guy
> 
> **fullsuns • 4:37 pm** **  
> ** lowkey yeah
> 
> **fullsuns • 4:37 pm** **  
> ** anyways i highkey uwu’d reading that long ass passage i can’t imagine how he’s not in love with you when you’re like this shhdshsdh
> 
> **fullsuns • 4:38 pm** **  
> ** if you sent him that he’d surely be head over heels in a heartbeat like i’m hopelessly in love with someone else and i still felt my heart flutter wtf
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:39 pm** **  
> ** WTF I’D NEVER SEND IT TO HIM HE’D 1) REJECT ME (but kindly because even though he’s a demon spawn he’s still the kindest person i’ve met uGH he makes it so hard to _not_ be in love with him this is all his fault) 2) NEVER LET IT GO like he’ll let me lick my wounds for a bit but on my wedding day or something he’ll be like ‘hey remember that time when you were _embarrassingly in love with me_ ’ oN MY WEDDING DAY
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:41 pm** **  
> ** jokes the only person i’d ever want to marry is him
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:41 pm** **  
> ** wait that sounds a little bit creepy
> 
> **fullsuns • 4:41 pm** **  
> ** [B]ro if i wasn’t also “embarrassingly in love”, i’d 10/10 be your [B]est [B]ro for life
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:42 pm** **  
> ** [B]ro…

—

 **[private chat room: fullsuns, minhyungx2]**  

> **minhyungx2 • 6:52 am** **  
> ** good morning it’s day 3820 of loving the most beautiful boy alive
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 6:52 am** **  
> ** or something hahahaha time stops around him anyways
> 
> **fullsuns • 6:52 am** **  
> ** nvm i see why he thinks you’re a loser
> 
> **fullsuns • 6:52 am** **  
> ** good morning 2 u 2 tho ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> **fullsuns • 6:53 am** **  
> ** have a good day & i hope you have better luck w the love of your life today hehe

—

“Mark–hyung!” Ever since he had started talking to _minhyungx2_ , Donghyuck felt as if a weight had been lifted. He no longer felt like he was constantly in emotional constipation or feeling his affection bubble up dangerously within him.

A gentle grin—almost watered down in comparison to his usual sunny smiles, but Donghyuck felt that they were even more beautiful in how raw they were and how they were seemingly reserved for him and him only—painted its way onto Mark’s face and Donghyuck felt his breath catch. “Donghyuck-ah. It’s nice to see you actually filled with energy for once.”

Donghyuck beamed in response, “Don’t think that this means I _won’t_ be using you as a pillow later. Anyways, we got our maths tests back and guess who topped the class using your notes?” Donghyuck did a little dance in glee, hearing Mark laugh behind him.

“They’re just notes Donghyuck–ah. You can take credit for your own intelligence, you know.”

Donghyuck laughed in response, “I know I’m great, but I’m even better with you by my side.”

Mark wrinkled his nose, but his darkening cheeks lightened the blow, “That was disgusting, even for you.”

“Anyways, we’re going out for ice–cream after class to celebrate and you’re paying!”

“Yah! I already gave you my notes and you want me to  _pay_ as well?”

“Love you too, Mark–hyung!” _If only he knew how true the words actually were._

—

**[private chat room: fullsuns, minhyungx2]**

> **minhyungx2 • 11:47 am** **  
> ** how is he simultaneously _this annoying_ and _this cute_ hahahaha i want to make him shut up by,,, gently kissing him on the mouth maybe
> 
> **fullsuns • 1:23 pm** **  
> ** damn what kdrama are _you_ planning to star in
> 
> **fullsuns • 1:23 pm** **  
> ** anyways i’ve decided that i’m going to tell him shdhshhds
> 
> **fullsuns • 1:23 pm** **  
> ** hhhhh please be on i’m going through a crisis right now
> 
> **fullsuns • 1:23 pm** **  
> ** convince me that what i’m about to do is _really really stupid_

—

Donghyuck shoved his phone back into his pocket as Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno came to join him under the oak tree, Mark trailing behind them with his eyes glued to his phone.

“Mark–hyung, are you talking to your secret girlfriend again? Even when we have a date this afternoon?”

Mark’s ears turned pink, “I don’t have a secret girlfriend, oh my _God_ Donghyuck.”

Jeno raised an eyebrow, “You’re going on a _date_ this afternoon?”

Mark didn’t even dignify that with a response, letting out a sigh of exasperation as Donghyuck waggled his eyebrows, “Yeah, hyung is paying for my ice–cream too, what a gentleman.”

“I’m going to go to the bathroom. And get away from you heathens.” Mark dropped his blazer and phone into a neat pile and stood up, disappearing back into the science block.

Renjun and Jaemin snickered at this, “Good going Hyuck–ah, you’ve successfully scared him off.”

Jeno gave Donghyuck a reassuring smile, “I’m glad you’re sorting your feelings out. This whole pining thing got old really quickly.”

Donghyuck groaned, “It’s not a date if I bullied him into it though.”

Renjun smiled as if he knew something that Donghyuck didn’t, “Ah, but maybe if you asked him nicely, Mark–hyung would say yes.”

Jaemin laughed, “Hyuck wouldn’t even have to ask nicely. Mark–hyung would say yes either way.”

Donghyuck laughed it off but felt something akin to hope unfurling in his chest.

—

**[private chat room: fullsuns, minhyungx2]**

> **fullsuns • 1:36 pm** **  
> ** maybe i just like teasing him bc he’s so cute when he’s all embarrassed and angry @ me :(
> 
> **fullsuns • 1:36 pm** **  
> ** lmao u know what i’mma do it anyways YOLO RIGHT

—

Mark’s phone lit up from on top of his blazer and Jaemin immediately pounced on it, seeing as Mark was still in the bathroom.

Jaemin’s eyes widened almost comically as Jeno peered curiously over his shoulder, “Who on earth is _fullsuns_?”

Renjun rolled his eyes as something cold clawed its way into the centre of Donghyuck’s chest, “Sounds like a secret girlfriend to me.”

Jaemin laughed but refuted it, “Yeah except whoever this is is literally talking about a _him_ , and I don’t think Mark’s secret girlfriend would be talking to him about another guy being cute.”

Donghyuck’s head felt dizzy as indistinguishable emotions flashed through him at the speed of light. “Did _fullsuns_ say anything else?” His voice sounded strained even to his own ears.

Jaemin’s brow wrinkled, as if in confusion, “Yeah something about YOLO but it didn’t really make sense to me.”

At that, Donghyuck sat back down dumbly and he was finally able to pinpoint an emotion. _Anger_. _Mark Lee had called him_ Bro  _again and not just once, but like five times or something_. Donghyuck collapsed into a confused heap at the base of the oak tree and his friends exchanged concerned looks.

“We’ve broken him with a single YOLO,” Renjun whispered.

—

 **[private chat room: fullsuns, minhyungx2]**   

> **minhyungx2 • 2:09 pm** **  
> ** good luck haha i’m sure he likes you back, i mean how could he not

—

Donghyuck walked side-by-side with Mark down a concrete footpath having met up as soon as class ended. _Cherry Bomb Café_ was a short walk from their school, but Donghyuck normally didn’t mind the walk when it meant he was able to spend more time with Mark. Their shoulders brushed occasionally and the sun beamed down on them warmly.

Donghyuck let out a small sigh, head buzzing with what he’d learnt during that lunchtime.

Mark bumped his shoulder gently, “Are you okay Hyuckie? You’re quieter than usual.”

Donghyuck couldn’t help but smile in response to the concerned look on Mark’s face, “Yeah, just a bit tired actually.” He turned away but was more conscious of Mark’s eyes lingering on his face. Warmth bloomed in his chest.

All of Mark’s actions now had new meanings behind them and Donghyuck didn’t know what to do with the information.

_Mark Lee is in love with Lee Donghyuck._

_Tell him like how you told_ minhyungx2 _you were going to,_ Donghyuck decided resolutely. _YOLO and all that_.

—

“You spent five whole minutes in line looking over all your options and you _still_ got the cookies and cream flavour?” Donghyuck shook his head fondly, “Only you, Mark Lee.”

“You have no right to judge! You literally got vanilla today! _And_ you made me pay for it.”

“I was going to pay, but _you were the one who insisted_.” Donghyuck laughed, “A true gentleman indeed.”

There was a lull in their conversation as a comfortable silence fell over them. Donghyuck thoughtfully spooned the icy delicacy into his mouth as he thought over his next words, “Mark–hyung, I want to tell you something.”

Mark looked up immediately, eyes widened in confusion and curiosity. “Everything’s okay, right?”

Donghyuck shook his head slowly, “I don’t think so, because somehow, I did the stupidest thing I could have done and fell in love with the dumbest person I know…”

“Wait, you—”

“Mark–hyung, I’m in love with you.” Donghyuck bit his lip and glanced up in anticipation as Mark’s face shuttered off all emotion.

Donghyuck felt his heart sink as Mark stood up shakily, “I’m sorry, Hyuck—” and then he was gone.

_What had happened?_

Donghyuck felt numb and distracted, even as his ice–cream began to melt in the cup. He didn’t know how long he sat there before his phone lit up and began to vibrate aggressively as a slew of messages flooded in.

—

 **[private chat room: fullsuns, minhyungx2]**  

> **minhyungx2 • 4:27 pm** **  
> ** shit shit shit what is happening oh my god is this real
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:27 pm** **  
> ** i think i’ve gone insane i think he just told me he was in love with me wtf
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:27 pm** **  
> ** oh my god i’m literally going to cry wtf do i do
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:27 pm** **  
> ** please be online i think i want to cry out of happiness but whAT DO I DO
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:27 pm** **  
> ** hahahaha this must be some cruel joke ssdhshdhshhdhsh
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:27 pm** **  
> ** H E L P   M E
> 
> **fullsuns • 4:27 pm** **  
> ** Mark Lee You Go Back Out There Right Now And You Tell Him You Love Him Too. Right Now.
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:27 pm** **  
> ** WAIT FUCK I DID LEAVE HIM ALONE OUT THERE WTF DHSKGFJKD
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:28 pm** **  
> ** wait a hot second
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:28 pm** **  
> ** hahahahaha kms
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:28 pm** **  
> ** please don’t tell me you go by the name of Lee Donghyuck in real life pleASE
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:28 pm** **  
> ** damnit i knew i should’ve asked for your real name earlier ghdfkfjdsghdjkhjgd wow no wonder he thinks i’m an idiot
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:28 pm** **  
> ** i mean you i guess
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:29 pm** **  
> ** FUCK
> 
> **fullsuns • 4:30 pm** **  
> ** really i should be mad at you but even like this you’re so fucking cute wtf COME OUT HERE SO THAT I CAN KISS YOU
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:30 pm** **  
> ** FUCK X2
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:30 pm** **  
> ** I’M NEVER COMING OUT I’M SO EMBARRASSED WTF
> 
> **fullsuns • 4:30 pm** **  
> ** WHY? BECAUSE YOU WANT TO KISS ME TO SHUT ME UP? OR BECAUSE I REMIND YOU OF A FULL SUN? OR BECAUSE YOU THINK I’M THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BOY ALIVE? OR BECAUSE YOU CALLED ME [B]RO SO MANY TIMES?
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:31 pm** **  
> ** i literally hate you why do i even like you omg
> 
> **fullsuns • 4:31 pm** **  
> ** no you love me and i love you too now gtfo before i LEAVE u LOSER
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:31 pm** **  
> ** ughhhhh it’s so obvious now
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:32 pm** **  
> ** wait how did you find out
> 
> **minhyungx2 • 4:32 pm** **  
> ** you know what i don’t even want to know hahahahahahahaha

—

 _(Later, when Donghyuck kissed Mark for the first time behind_ Cherry Bomb Café _, Mark tasted like cookies and cream ice–cream and maybe cookies and cream is Donghyuck's new favourite flavour too.)_

—

 **group chat:** **_WAKE ME UP (from this DREAM) INSIDE_** **  
** **donghyuckieeee, canada, nana, nono, injunnie**  

> **donghyuckieeee • 5:02 pm** **  
> ** [STORY TIME NOT CLICKBAIT] MY BOYFRIEND CALLED ME BRO AGAIN
> 
> **canada • 5:02 pm** **  
> ** LITERALLY YOU STARTED IT
> 
> **nono • 5:02 pm** **  
> ** wait omg does this mean that you two are actually tgth now
> 
> **donghyuckieeee • 5:02 pm** **  
> ** ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> **canada • 5:02 pm** **  
> ** you know even when he confessed he called me the DUMBEST PERSON HE KNOWS
> 
> **injunnie • 5:03 pm** **  
> ** well he’s not wrong lmao, now pay up bitches
> 
> **nana • 5:03 pm** **  
> ** FUCK you two really couldn’t have waited another two weeks?
> 
> **canada • 5:03 pm** **  
> ** hahaha you BET ON US?
> 
> **donghyuckieeee • 5:03 pm** **  
> ** baby i’d bet on us too
> 
> **nana • 5:04 pm** **  
> ** yuck
> 
> **nono • 5:04 pm** **  
> ** yuck
> 
> **injunnie • 5:04 pm** **  
> ** yuck

**Author's Note:**

> exams are almost over woohoo & i swear the ending for drink up the evil is ALSO coming okok i just need to make it out on the other end of this week and this was the worst form of procrastination (& really my insanity during this period really shows in this fic lol)
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed hehe :))))))))
> 
> ask me stuff/yell at me [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/adrarerien)


End file.
